Star Wars: Episod I - Det Mörka Hotet (roman)
' ''Star Wars: Episod I - Det Mörka Hotet '' ' (Star Wars Episod I: The Phantom Menance) är en roman skriven av Terry Brooks, vilken gavs ut av Del Rey den 21 april 1999. Den är baserad på manuset till filmen med samma namn. Mcihael Cumpsty var uppläsare för den förkortade ljudboken, medan Alexander Adams var uppläsare för den oavkortade versionen. Den 31 januari 2012 släpptes en ny pocketutgåva av boken, i vilken novellen End Game av James Luceno följde med. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0-345-42765-3; 21 april 1999, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 324 sidor. * ISBN 0-375-40635-2; 21 april, 1999, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudkasset (3 kassetter). * ISBN 0-375-40637-9; 21 april 1999, Random House Audio, förkortad CD (3 CD-skivor). * ISBN 0-375-40655-7; 21 april 1999, Random House Audio, oavkortade versionen (6 kassetter). * ISBN 1-580-60130-8; maj 1999, Ballantine Books, 4-omslagversion (inbunden). * ISBN 0-345-42765-3; maj 1999, Del Rey, inbunden specialversion med singerat omslag och skyddskassett. * ISBN 0-375-40744-8; 22 juni, 1999 Random House Audio, oavkortad CD (8 CDs) * ISBN 0-345-43411-0; 29 februri 2000, Del Rey, pocketbok, 352 sidor. * ISBN 0-613-70931-4; 29 februari 2000, Sagebrush Corporation, skol/bibliotektbindning. * ISBN 0-606-19372-3; 29 februari 2000, Demco Media, Turtleback Resten av världen * ISBN 3442352436; augustit 1999, Blanvalet, bok på tyska (Die dunkle Bedrohung), 319 sidor. * ISBN 9029065184; September 1999, *M=sfX, pocketbok på holländska (The Phantom Menace), 312 sidor. * ISBN 0099409968; 3 februari 2000, Arrow, pocketbok utgiven i Storbritannien, 336 sidor. * ISBN-13:978-954-528-634-6; 2006, Trud, pocketbok på bulgariska (Невидима заплаха), 255 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, an evil legacy long believed dead is stirring. Even the Jedi are caught by surprise, their attention focused on the political unrest between the Trade Federation and the Republic. Now the dark side of the Force threatens to overwhelm the light, and only an ancient Jedi prophecy stands between hope and doom for the the entire galaxy. On the desert world of Tatooine, far from the concerns for the Republic, a slave boy works by day and dreams by night - of being a Jedi Knight and one day travveling the stars to worlds he's only heard of in stories...of finding a wat to win freedom from enslavement for himself and his beloved mother. His only hope lies in his extraordinary instincts and his strange gift for understandin the "rightness" of things, talents that allow him to be one of the best Podracers on the planet. In another part of the galaxy, the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, young Obi-Wan Kenobi, are charged with the protection of the Amidala, the young Queen of Naboo, as she seeks to end the siege of her planet by Trade Federation warships. It is this quest that brings Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the Queen's beutiful young handmaiden to the sand-swept streets of Tatooine and the shop where the slave boy Anakin Skywalker toils and dreams. And it is this unexpected meeting that marks the beginning of [[Whills Krönika|the drama that will become legend... Pocketversionen A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, an evil legacy long believed dead is stirring. Now the dark side of the Force threatens to overwhelm the light, and only an ancient Jedi prophecy stands between hope and doom for the entire galaxy. The Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, young Obi-Wan Kenobi, are charged with the protection of Amidala, the young Queen of Naboo, as she seeks to end the siege of her planet by Trade Federation warships. This quest brings Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and one of the Queen's young handmaidens to the sand-swept streets of Tatooine and the shop where the slave boy Anakin Skywalker toils and dreams of finding a way to win freedom from enslavement for himself and his beloved mother. His only hope lies in his extraordinary instincts and his strange gift for understanding the "rightness" of things. It is this unexpected meeting that marks the beginning of the drama that will become legend. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar Kategori:Filmadaptioner